Last Kiss
by Invaderk
Summary: [HPGW] A short songfic based on the song by Pearl Jam.


A/N: I've wanted to write ths songfic for a while, and i figured this might be the oppurtune time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially not Harry Potter, or this song by Pearl Jam

Italics: equal song lyrics

**

* * *

**

**Last Kiss**

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good ,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world ._

When Harry Potter turned of age, he inherited many belongings that he would have had no use for as a child. One of which was his father's old car. It was old, but classy nonetheless.

Harry had just finished polishing the car in the driveway of the Burrow when he felt someone come up from behind and wrap their arms around his waist. He smiled slyly to himself, knowing who it was without looking. He stood up straight, stretched, and whipped around.

"Bah!" Harry exclaimed, and Ginny shrieked.

They both fell into a fit of laughter.

"Mum says you need to bring your laundry down now," she said innocently after she had finished laughing.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, throwing down his polish rag and rolling down his sleeves.

Harry had moved in with the Weasleys shortly after the war had ended, which had been about a year ago. At the age of twenty, Harry was full of life, and a hero to boot. He had managed to save the entire Weasley family single-handedly, but that was a different story entirely. Needless to say, Molly had granted him a place to stay, and Harry paid them rent, though they had said he didn't need to.

Harry burst in through the door with Ginny at his heels and ran up the stairs, skipping steps along the way. He paused for a moment at Ron's door, and gave a knock. Ron peered out from around the door, apparently busy.

"What?" Ron asked, "I'm kind of busy."

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to join your sister and me for a game of Quidditch," Harry replied, "But if you're so busy…"

Harry pushed open the door and Ron stepped back. Ron was in his best suit, and had a disheveled-looking tie in his hand. Harry smiled.

"Going out again?" Harry asked skeptically.

Ron's ears went red.

"Well, actually, Hermione and me are going to this really nice club down the street, only it's formal and everything so…" Ron started, and held up his tie.

Ginny made a tutting sound and tied it for him. He smiled.

"Thanks, but I've got to be going," He said, and the three of them walked out the door.

Ron went down the stairs, but Harry and Ginny continued to climb until they reached the attic, where Harry's room had been conveniently placed. The ghoul in the attic seemed to have disappeared in the last few years.

Harry opened the door and grabbed Ginny around the waist, heaved her over his shoulder, and spun her in a circle.

"Harry! Harry, you're going to make me sick!" Ginny screamed, though she sounded as if she were having fun.

Harry set her down on the bed and kissed her. She smiled at him, then stuck out her tongue. Harry made a biting motion with his jaw and both smiled.

"Harry, how come you never take me out? Ron takes _Hermione_ out," Ginny asked teasingly.

Harry stood up straight, put his hands on his hips and replied, "Well, you're right! Why don't we go somewhere tonight?"

"Well, you won't be going anywhere if you don't take care of that," Ginny said, pointing to the overwhelming pile of clothes on the floor.

Harry withdrew his wand, flicked it at the pile, and floated it to the laundry room.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car,_

_We hadn't driven very far._

_There in the road straight ahead ,_

_A car was stalled , the engine was dead._

That night, Harry and Ginny stepped out of the Burrow and into the cold night air, wearing their best party clothes. Harry opened the car door and Ginny sat in the passenger's seat, giggling as he kissed her hand. Then, Harry climbed in the driver's seat and attempted to start the engine. It whirred and stalled, but would not start.

"Damn," Harry said, "Come on, old faithful!"

He hit the dashboard and the car engine roared to life. Ginny looked at him with a frightened expression.

"Is it safe?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Oh it's safe," Harry said, patting the steering wheel, "Never let me down yet."

Harry pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, the only lights those of the car.

They hadn't driven incredibly far when the car started sputtering as they reached the crest of a hill. The car started down the hill when the engine stopped completely.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, "Harry! What's going on!"

"Nothing! I've got it!" Harry yelled, trying frantically to start the car and drive at the same time.

The car wouldn't stop. Harry gave a frustrated yell and pounded the dashboard, but the car still wouldn't spark.

"Harry! Look out!" Ginny screamed, and Harry looked up to see a large truck heading towards them.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right ,_

_I'll never forget the sound that night ._

_The screaming tires, the busting glass ,_

_The painful scream that I heard last ._

Harry's heart leapt in his chest; he saw his life flash before his eyes. He turned the steering wheel to a hard right, unable to stop the car, and the image of his first kiss with Ginny came in front of him.

Images kept flashing as the car ran off the road. He saw the war end, Ginny collapsing into his arms, Ginny and Harry talking about the future; what their family would look like someday. Harry heard the screech of the tires as he repeatedly slammed his foot on the brake, trying desperately to stop the out-of-control car that had never failed him.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good ,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world ._

He didn't see it, but he felt as the car hit a tree head-on; he heard the glass break and shower on top of him, stinging his flesh. He felt as he was lurched forward, his ribs snapping under his weight and his neck being wrenched forward by the impact of the crash. Harry heard a scream issue from next to him as the car became entangled in the tree, and his world fell silent.

_When I woke up, the rain was pouring down ,_

_There were people standing all around ._

The sight that met Harry's eyes when he regained consciousness was not a pretty one. He heard ambulances out in the distance, and knew they were coming for him. Someone was standing near him, and he reached out and grabbed their ankle.

_Something warm flowing through my eyes ,_

_But somehow I found my baby that night ._

"What's happening?" Harry tried to ask, but found that his mouth was full of water. He rolled over onto his front and spat into the ground. As the red substance began to soak into the grass, he realized that his mouth had been full of blood, not water. Yes, he could now taste the metallic substance, and he felt something warm silently trickling down his face. He didn't need to touch it to know what it was, and besides, blood wasn't his biggest problem now.

"Hold on little buddy, they're coming," a man said from beside Harry, but Harry didn't care; he needed to find Ginny.

He hoisted himself onto his knees, grunting with pain as his broken ribs threatened to poke through his flesh. Harry looked around and saw a dark pile over to his left – a dark pile with red hair.

Thunder clapped overhead, and droplets of rain started to fall on his head, but he didn't notice. He half crawled, half dragged himself over to her side, his left hand clutching the place where his ribs were poking him. He reached her side and as lightning forked across the sky; he saw that she was lying in a pool of red, about ten feet away from where the car stood, smashed against the tree. Her once blue dress was stained red, and torn terribly.

_I lifted her head , she looked at me and said ;_

_"Hold me darling just a little while ."_

"Ginny," Harry managed to choke out, reaching forward and touching her hair.

"Harry," she replied, her voice almost too soft to hear.

"I'm here, Ginny," Harry said, fighting back tears, "The ambulance will be here any second now, to make you better."

Ginny shook her head and looked at him with the same expression that she had when he had broke up with her all those years ago.

"I don't think so, Harry," she replied, a tear escaping from her eye and sliding down her face, "I don't think I can make it. My body is broken. Please, Harry, just hold me for a little while."

Harry shook his head, heaved her into his arms and looked down upon her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.

"I'm already hurt, Harry, I think you should be alright."

"No, Ginny, you're going to make it," Harry said, "We're both going to make it, and we're going to get married and have tons of kids and grow old together, Ginny. Ginny…"

Ginny laughed, and then winced with pain. A small trickle of blood came from her ear.

"You know, they say wizards can't die from car accidents," Ginny said, "but I'm not scared to die."

_I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss ,_

_I found the love that I knew I had missed ._

Harry leaned over her and kissed her softly upon the lips, tears sliding down his face to mix with the mud. She kissed him back, softly, gently, knowing what Harry couldn't admit to himself.

"I love you, Harry," she said, her voice steadily growing softer.

"No! Ginny, don't leave me, please don't say goodbye," Harry pleaded to her, and she looked up at him one last time before closing her eyes.

"I love you, Harry," she repeated, and then was silent.

_Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight ,_

_I lost my love, my life, that night._

Another clap of thunder sounded overhead, and the rain began to fall steady and hard, pelting Harry in the face like small bullets. He rested Ginny's head back on the ground and lay next to her, unable to admit that her chest had stopped moving.

And then he realized it; he would never again hear her laugh. Never again would he feel the touch of her warm hand on his, or watch her run in the yard; her hair shining in the sunlight like the orange lights of the ambulances that had come into sight to save her.

Harry lie back on the ground and let the rain fall upon his face and mix with his tears. He had lost more than just the love of his life that day; he had lost her life, the life of his unborn child, and his own life.

He was going to survive, yes, but he was always going to be dead inside; until the day he died.

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
